Ucchi Flirts With Tomoko
by MarkSlayer
Summary: If Ucchi realized her feelings, turned the ham up to 11 and tried to win Tomoko's heart.


**Chapter 1. Rain, Understanding and Happiness**

"This rain is like a physical manifestation of _the state of my soul_ ," Ucchi mused wistfully while staring out the window during breakfast. 'It's too early and I'm too old for this shit,' Ucchi's mother thought to herself. She couldn't decide whether she should be mocking or scolding her daughter for this latest iteration of her over-the-top melodrama, so she just shook her head and said, "It's time you left for school. Remember not to step in any puddles of your own 'dejection' on the way." Ucchi sighed and left. Ucchi's mother seriously entertained the notion of acting classes.

Three cow straps. Tomoko gave that big-tit-bitch _three cow straps_! Life wasn't worth living! Wait... Tomoko's at the shoe lockers! After a brief pause, curiosity got the better of her and she decided to just ask, "So Kuroki-san, how did you end up giving Katou 3 straps?" 'Again with the cow straps? Did the manufacturer hire some witch-doctor to bless them or something?' Tomoko thought to herself.

Tomoko said "Well, it… it's kind of embarrassing," and trailed off. Ucchi laughed bitterly, "After all the things you've said and done to me, what would you have to be embarrassed about?" Tomoko briefly wondered what the fuck Ucchi was talking about but decided she might as well continue since it wasn't exactly a secret, "W-Well… I ended up drooling on Katou's thighs and… kinda hoped the cow straps would make up for it." Ucchi assumed Tomoko was talking about sex.

Ucchi winced, sank to her knees and let her head bang against the locker. Ucchi's response to Tomoko's "Uhh, Ucchi, you okay?" was simple: "Leave me." Ucchi let herself calm, then went to class, late. The rest of the day passed by numbly and unexceptionally aside from the "Are you okay"s, the "I'm fine"s and the rain that now somehow seemed to be mocking her.

At the schoolday's end, Ucchi again saw Tomoko at the shoe lockers. Already desensitized, she nonchalantly asked, "So, how was the sex with Katou?" Tomoko, decidedly _un_ -nonchalantly, responded, "Wha… _What_?!" Ucchi added more emphasis, " _How was the sex with Katou_?" Tomoko's face turned scarlet. She looked down and said, "I-I didn't have sex with Katou!… I-I fell asleep and… somehow ended up on her lap."

This realization rippled through Ucchi's head and geometrically generated reflective sub-realizations, sub-sub-realizations, and so on, until their grand sum total clicked and Ucchi finally came to understand: her own misunderstands, the lies Tomokos had told her, the lies she had told herself, her feelings, her desires and how she could potentially win Tomoko's heart. It was amazing. As though she had discovered absolute truth through a divine epiphany; or Nirvana; or Enlightenment. She felt euphoric, contended and so giddy that she couldn't help but laugh. Tomoko looked up at her angrily, obviously insulted by the laughter. Ucchi responded by putting on a smug smile: what better use of Enlightenment than to lord it over people?

"I just realized: all your boasts in the hotel-room were just lies and you're actually a virgin, aren't you?" The anger on Tomoko's face was replace with shock. Ucchi leaned forward, "And you haven't and won't be 'sleeping around' either. Not because you _don't want to_ but because you're _too timid and shy to pull it off_." Tomoko's shock was replaced by apprehension and Ucchi put on even _more_ shit-eating grin. Tomoko unconsciously took a step back. Ucchi subsequently stepped forward, leaned in, said, "You know, it really made you seem like a haughty, crude, perverted, idiotic scumbag... but still... _I can't help but find your scummy-yet-endearing personality to be cute_ " and then walked away. Tomoko, momentarily flustered, quickly regained her composure and posed a theoretical question to herself in her own utterly eloquent and totally individual style: ' _Was I just mindfucked by Emoji?!_ ' [Shine on you beautiful diamond!]

Ucchi approached the school exit and laughed. Then she walked outside and giggled while the rain fell on her. "Uhh, Ucchi, what are you doing?" one of her friends asked. Ucchi turned, smiled at her, and explained: "When you're happy enough, the thought of letting a little rain get you down just seems comically absurd." After that, Ucchi literally twirled and started prancing about in the puddles. Tomoko and Ucchi's friends were left stunned and wondering whether they had just heard something simplistic or profound.

Naturally, Ucchi arrived home to a mother screaming "EMIRI?! YOU'RE SOAKING WET!" Ucchi addressed her with a warm smile and a tone of absolute serenity, "Oh mother, don't be so dramatic. It's only a little water." Now, Ucchi's mother likes her daughter. Some might even say she _loves_ her daughter. But, at that moment, she had to try _real hard_ not smack that stupid fucking smile off her daughter's stupid emoticon face.

 **Chapter 2. Fruit and Insect**

"Ahh, sunshine! What a beautiful day!" Ucchi said with an exuberant tone and smile. 'Ugh. I need to start drinking more caffeine,' thought her mother. The rest of breakfast continued as normal except that, before leaving, Ucchi hugged her mother and said "Bye mom, I love you." '...Well, I suppose there are worse ways to start the day,' Ucchi's mother thought with a smile.

Ucchi saw Tomoko in the entrance, walked up and said "Hi Kuroki-san!" Tomoko visible started and looked at Ucchi with obvious relucance. Ucchi gave her a teasing smile, raised a fist to her chin and said "Hmm, I wonder what it is you're thinking right now? 'Ohh no, not her again?' 'Ohh shit, it's that crazy lesbian!'? … No, that can't be it... I've got it!" Ucchi removed her fist, pounded it lightly into her palm and said, "It must be something like: ' _Oh my God! It's Emiri! She's so cool! I'm so lucky she talks to me! Squeeeeeeee!_ ,'" and then laughed. Tomoko scowls. 'This bitch!'

"W-What do you even want with me? Do you have some kind of _perverted_ , **disgusting** lust for me? Do we need to get the police involved?" Tomoko asked in as smug, haughty and judgmental manner as she could manage, (quite a bit despite the innate awkwardness). Ucchi laughed, "This coming from the girl who peeped on me in the shower, tried to steal my panties, brazenly ogles cheerleaders, browses dickpics in class and secretly gave me poop for Valentine's day." Tomoko was caught off-guard and before she could react Ucchi continued in a playful voice, "And as for what I want, perhaps it would be best to think of yourself as a _sack of rotting fruit_ ," - Ucchi smiled at Tomoko and then pointed to herself - "and think of me as the insect trying to worm my way in and _eat your heart out_." Tomoko's was left in awe of the sheer audacity of the statement. Ucchi continued, "You know, the fujoshi [rotten girl] label actually suites you well: I often found myself thinking 'disgusting' when I watched you. _But_ ," Ucchi winked at Tomoko, "I guess I can't help but find those traits of yours strangely charming." Ucchi smiled, said "Let's talk again Kuroki- _chan_ ," waved and then walked off. Tomoko growled in displeasure but needed to head to class if she didn't want to be late. She couldn't decide how to feel about the encounter.

Tomoko had lunch with other friends and Ucchi didn't bother to flirt with Tomoko at the end of the day. She figured it was a good idea to be unpredictable and leave Tomoko guessing. For her part, Tomoko wondered whether she should try to beat Ucchi at her own game and whether that would even be worth it.

 **Chapter 3. Breasts and Begging**

The next morning, Tomoko still hadn't resolved how she should respond to Ucchi. She sighed, slightly bothered. Her mother saw her behavior and asked, "Something wrong honey?" Tomoko replied, "Ahh, nothing you could help with. I'm gonna head out." The display made her mom wonder whether it might be love.

When Ucchi saw Tomoko at her locker she greeted her, "Hi, Kuroki-chan." Tomoko couldn't think of how to respond and so just decided not to. "Oh, trying to ignore me?" Ucchi, again, got no response. Ucchi smiled, pressed her breasts to Tomoko's back, wrapped her arms around Tomoko's stomach and said, "Did you _really_ think I'd make it that easy?" Tomoko stiffened at the crushing softness.. "Besides," Ucchi rolled forward, (making Tomoko shiver), and whispered into her ear, "would you be able to resist when I _begged_ you to pay attention to me?" Tomoko's eyes widen: between Ucchi's breasts and hearing _that_ Tomoko was left more than a bit flushed.

Tomoko steeled herself, pushed Ucchi away, turned to her and declared, "I-I'm not into girls! And you already _know_ I like dick!"

Ucchi smiled, " _Ohhhhhhh_?" - Ucchi grabbed her skirt and hiked it halfway up - "are you _reeeeeally_ saying..." - Ucchi halved the skirt again with her fingertips - "you aren't..." - Ucchi pulled till her panties were _almost_ showing and then looked up to smile smugly at Tomoko - " _interested_?" After being caught blatantly ogling Tomoko can't help but think, 'Damnit, I _know_ I'm being teased and still couldn't help myself!' Ucchi let her skirt drop and said " _Ahh_ , if only you weren't so _shy and cowardly_ maybe you'd actually make a move..." Then Ucchi pulled the center-line of her shirt down to emphasize her cleavage, bent so Tomoko could catch a better view and learned forward to whisper in Tomoko's ear, "Maybe someone would answer your advances." Tomoko was, once again, left wide-eyed and dumbstruck. Ucchi pulled back, smiled at Tomoko, said "See you again," and then walked away. Tomoko couldn't help but admit that she was _definitely_ turned on and wouldn't simply be able to ignore such a _brazen slut_ as Ucchi.

 **Chapter 4. Whoobie**

During lunch Ucchi entered Tomoko's classroom, pulled out a chair, moved it to Tomoko&friends' desks and said "I hope me sitting here's okay, I wanted to be with Tomoko." Mako looked at her puzzled and then smiled and said "W...Well, that sounds fun! The more the merrier, right?" Yuri responded "..." Haha, _typical Yuri_. Tomoko, however, took on a haughty persona and said, "Don't you think you're coming on a little strong?" Ucchi smiled and said, "Maybe I wouldn't have to be come on strong if you weren't _such a chicken_." Tomoko responds, "Well regardless of how much of a 'chicken' I am, _you_ still came to _me_. Any way you look at it, I'm in the _superior_ position here." Ucchi held a hand to her chest, gave a mock-pained expression and answered with, "Awww, _that hurts_. I think I'll go cry about that to my friends. _You know_ , the ones I've had for **all of highschool**?"

Hearing that, Tomoko was actually reminded of just how lonely and unsatisfying her previous years had been.

Seeing Tomoko looking slightly affected by the comment, Yuri glared at Ucchi and said, "Did you come here just to bother her?!" Ucchi laughed. "No, I was only teasing. Kuroki-chan is the type of girl who'd want to practice interacting with others." Ucchi looked at Tomoko and smiled, "Right?" Tomoko, stirred from her reverie, replied, "Ahh… Well… I suppose." _Now_ Tomoko was reminded of her previous failed attempts at becoming more able to talk with boys. Yuri interjected, "Me and Tomoko already do that. For example, remember that time at Mouseland, Tomoko?" 'That awkward as fuck conversation?' Tomoko thought to herself. "Well, uhh, yeah, I guess so," she said.

Ucchi laughed lightly, scooted her chair over to Tomoko, hugged her, turned to Yuri, smiled teasingly and said "You know Yuri-san, I've gotta say, you seem kinda _jealous._ " After recovering from a mild shock, Tomoko, always one for petty self-aggrandizement, laughed, hugged Ucchi back and said, "Yeah Yuri, would you have preferred to have me _all to yourself_ right now?" Now, right now Mako was torn. On the one hand, this was actually kind of adorable; on the other, this seemed like something that might make Yuri lose her temper. Yuri, face-down, abruptly stood up, dragged her chair over to Tomoko, sat down, hugged Tomoko and declared, "Tomoko-chan is mine!" Mako smiled. Nemo, who had noticed the exchange, approached the group and declared, "Ohh, this looks like fun," hugged Tomoko from behind and asked, "What exactly are we doing?" Katou saw the act, giggled and thought 'How cute,' while Akane just rested her head on her hand and ambivalently waited on Nemo. Tomoko briefly wondered if she was in a dream. Well, what else to do with newfound fortune than to lord it over people? Then Tomoko looked at Mako and smiled smugly. 'Surely that crazy lesbo would be envious of _this_?' Mako couldn't help but giggle at this and then actually laugh a bit when Tomoko's responded with a disappointed face.

Ucchi looked around and smiled. Then she kissed Tomoko on the cheek and declared, "Just remember, Tomoko-chan may be _your friend_ but she's _my whoobie_!" After that, Ucchi got up, put her chair back and left, leaving everyone rather shocked at the blatant display of affection. Tomoko pulled out her phone, "'Whoobie,' a character you feel sorry for that makes you want go 'aww,' give them a hug and take care of them." Tomoko put a hand to her forehead and muttered, "Uuuuuuuugh, _that cunt_!" However, she also couldn't help but blush, 'Hug and take care of huh?' At that moment, it clicked for everyone watching Tomoko. Nemo, taking the 'if you can't beat em, join em,' approach, let go of Tomoko, smiled and said "You two make a cute couple." To which Tomoko responded, "Eh?!" Mako interjected, "Yeah, really cute!" Tomoko's mouth fell slightly open at this. Yuri let go and piped in, "You two need to learn when to get a room." Tomoko, "ET TU YURI?!"

When Yuri finally sat beside Mako again, she sighed, proud of herself for keeping her cool. Mako giggled, hugged her and said, "Good job Yuri." Yuri smiled, "Yeah."

 **Chapter 5. The Best "Friend" You'll Ever Have**

At the end of the school day Ucchi decided to be bold, '"She who dares wins," after all.' Thus, she waited for Tomoko to come to the shoe lockers with a warm smile and said, "Hey Tomoko, wanna hang out today?" 'Is.. is she asking me on a date?... Will there be sex on this "date?"' Tomoko though to herself. Before she could finish, Yuri, who was also there, interjected, "That's not a bad idea. Why don't we all hang out today?" "Ooh, if Yuri's coming, then I wanna come too!" Nemo said while giving a V-sign and enjoying Yuri's suitable irritated face. Mako laughed nervously. Ucchi chuckled and said, "Alright, let's all go to Tomoko's house!" Tomoko responded, "Eh?!… Well… I guess that's fine." 'It'd certainly help to alleviate any lingering worries mom might have.'

While walking to the train station Ucchi said, "So, Nemo, I hear you want to be an anime voice actress. I'm curious, are you ever tempted to tease your acquaintances by asking if they'd be less or _more_ turned on if you were the one voicing the pornography they were watching?" Tomoko immediately burst into laughter while Nemo blurted out, " _Wha-What_?! No!" After a _second_ quick laugh, Tomoko said "Aww, c'mon, don't be so hasty, it could be fun. Why not try it on that Akane girl?" Nemo blushed and said, "I'll think about it." She knew full well that she was already looking forward to "corrupting" Akane with stories if she ever did ero anime but asking others whether they would find her VA work a "turn on" was entirely different. 'Though, it _does_ seem like it might be fun.' Tomoko pressed, "Or how about with those boys you always hang out with? That could produce some really funny results!" "I said I'll think about it!" Nemo answered more forcefully. Both Tomoko and Ucchi laughed at this.

The train was _packed_ but Ucchi still managed to group herself with Tomoko. "Your newfound popularity is such a stark contrast to how things were before; like when you spent all your time reading manga by yourself." Tomoko responded, "Er, well, I was actually hoping to attract others by reading manga." Ucchi laughed lightly, "That's so like you." Ucchi's reaction left Tomoko slightly miffed. Ucchi noticed this, smiled happily, pulled Tomoko into a hug and whispered, "You know, I bet you'd be a lot happier if you dealt with that pride of yours... Though, personally, I find it _adorable_." Tomoko found herself hot-and-bothered from the hugging and flirting and was seriously tempted to start groping Ucchi. Ucchi giggled, slid her hands down, said "I suppose I like your pride like I like your cute butt" and groped Tomoko's ass. Tomoko _obviously_ reciprocated the gesture. Mako, who happened to catch the show, was left utterly agape and wordless at the surreal corruption of an otherwise wholesome image of 2 girls hugging.

On the way to Tomoko's house Nemo said, "You know, I actually don't know where you live Tomoko... How about you Yuri?" Yuri responded, "Me either." Nemo continued, "Weeell, I guess that makes us equa-" " _But_ I _have_ hung out with Tomoko outside of school before," Yuri interrupted. Ucchi laughed and said, "Are you guys having, like, a dick measuring contest over being Tomoko's friend? You know, I bet I'd win that contest: I'm, like, _made of dick_." Ucchi turned and smiled at Tomko, "Right Tomoko?" Tomoko actually had to turn her head and stifle a laugh. Ucchi kept her gaze on Nemo and Yuri, walked over to Tomoko, hugged her from behind and immediately said, "One could say the mark of a true friend is their willingness to _be a dick_ and call you out on your bullshit. On that note, you guy are being totally _un_ cute right now." Ucchi smiled smugly at them, "When it comes to things like this, I might be _the best friend you'll ever have._ " After absorbing her words, Nemo she raised her hands and said, "Okay, I give." Subsequently, everyone turned their attention to Yuri. Yuri reddened slightly under their collective gaze, tilted her head down and said, "Fine. Let's all just try to have fun."

After that, the rest of their day was spent rather typically aside from the end when Ucchi whispered, "You know, I'd like to ask to sleep over but I doubt I could resist giving into temptation," before leaving.

 **Chapter 6. Top or Bottom?**

Tomoko arrived at school to find Ucchi actually waiting to greet her, "Hi Tomoko." Her smile even looked _pleasant_ for once. While Tomoko didn't mind this, in a way, it was kind of disappointing: like having a girlfriend _without_ the benefits. Then, Tomoko had a perverse epiphany and couldn't help but crack a lecherous grin.

As she arrived at her locker Tomoko said, "Yo… so... you like me, right? Aren't you gonna ask me out? _Maybe_ you'd prefer to try having sex beforehand? _You know_ , to find out whether your feelings are genuine or just a passing curiosity?" Ucchi laughed, "Honestly." Ucchi slapped a locker by Tomoko's side, leaned in and asked, "When have I _ever_ made things that easy for you? Remember," - Ucchi pressed a finger to Tomoko's center-chest and trailed down, eliciting a shiver from Tomoko - "I _like_ watching you squirm." Ucchi leaned in to whisper in Tomoko's ear, "In the end, _you_ will have to decide whether you'd prefer to _beg_ me to be your top, _or_ , to _push me down_ and smack the smug smile off _your bottom's face_." Then Ucchi pressed her lips around Tomoko's earlobe evoking a gasp from Tomoko. Ucchi pulled away from Tomoko while still pressing her lips down, said "Bye Tomoko" and left.

After hearing/imaging that, Tomoko felt flushed, dizzy and weak in the knees. She let her back hit the lockers, slid down, settled her head between her legs and breathed raggedly. God, she was even wet. Tomoko couldn't decide which option she would prefer but, given how turned on she was, she knew a good way to find out. Thus, Tomoko skipped class to go the restroom to fantasize and masturbate. If Ucchi were on the giving end, Tomoko figured that she'd probably use her tongue and hands to caress Tomoko everywhere _except_ where it mattered; building Tomoko's desire to the point where she literally broke down in tears before _finally_ giving her relief. On the other hand, Tomoko could imagine the euphoric rush she would get from _pushing that bitch down, tying up her wrists, slapping her face, stuffing her panties into her mouth and vigorously going down on her_. Maybe she would also mix in some wax or spank-play and _make_ Ucchi beg to please or be pleased.

Of course, Tomoko wasn't a guy, so once finished the horniness clouding her judgment didn't immediate break to reveal seemingly perfect clarity, _but_ , she still came to understand what she wanted nonetheless. After washing, Tomoko texted Ucchi and asked to meet outside Ucchi's class. Ucchi came and greeted Tomoko with her typical smile, " _You called?_ " Tomoko mustered her courage, took Ucchi's hand, looked her in the eyes and declared, "I _need_ you." Immediately after, Tomoko got to taste Ucchi's smug smile. Intermediately after, in bed, after Ucchi had finished for their first time, Tomoko couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that she didn't get to experience being on top. Ucchi, _obviously_ reading her mind, smiled mockingly and said, "Don't worry, you're too much of a _coward_ to pull off being a top anyway." _Boy_ , did Tomoko prove her wrong.


End file.
